Remain
by FanWriter02
Summary: "It was a Monstrous Nightmare. Huge, Monstrous Nightmare," Snotlout explained, "and he wasn't friendly either. Didn't even want to be near the other dragons- and that idiot just thought he could waltz right up to the thing and train it with no weapons handy." Astrid bit her lip and looked back down to Hiccup, taking in his shaggy appearance and blood swiped face... One-shot


_Ah, this one-shot is a bit OC, and not one of my best works… or so I think anyways, but hopefully it isn't too horrible lol. Thank you for the prompt request! 3 :) This takes place after Season 4._

 **Remain**

Astrid stared in horror as Tuff and Snotlout dragged in Hiccup's prone and limp shape, each hanging onto the lifeless Haddock by one arm. Ruff, Fishlegs, and Toothless followed close behind, all person's wearing strained and concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Astrid whispered, dashing forward and picking Hiccup into her arms. As the other jumbled answers to explain, she carefully carried her boyfriend over to the bed in the corner of the Clubhouse.

"Fishlegs." She ordered, looking sharply to the burly teen. "What happened?"

Fishlegs looked sorrowful. "Dragon was a bit fiercer then we realized."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a Monstrous Nightmare. _Huge_ , Monstrous Nightmare," Snotlout explained, "and he wasn't friendly either. Didn't even want to be near the other dragons- and that idiot just thought he could waltz right up to the thing and train it with no weapons handy."

Astrid bit her lip and looked back down to Hiccup, taking in his shaggy appearance and blood swiped face. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly, and his entire left arm was soaked in vibrant red. And she highly doubted- yet desperately hoped- it belonged to the Nightmare.

"Ruffnut, get clean water. Snotlout and Tuffnut, blankets, clean cloths, and bandages. Fishlegs… can you help me with his shirt?"

Everyone moved to do as assigned, while Toothless merely stepped forward and nuzzled Hiccup's un-injured hand lovingly. Astrid stared at the dragon in sympathy, before redirecting her attention to the injured limb again, wanting to burst into tears and scoop the injured boy into her arms at the sight of it.

After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment, Fishlegs knelt down and began to cut away at Hiccup's sleeve, while Astrid tugged at the straps of his armor. Once undone, she discarded the pieces under the bed and helped pull Hiccup's right arm from the sleeve. She glanced over to where Fishlegs was working, nearly choking on a sharp cry at the sight of all the blood and the jagged wound that ran up the length of Hiccup's forearm. It flashed unwanted images through her mind of a time not so long ago where Hiccup was in this same predicament, only with a different limb that he no longer had…

Fishlegs slit the shirt at the neckline, so the fabric fell away easily allowing Astrid to toss the useless garment into the farthest corner. Both instantly turned back to the gushing wound, Astrid's stomach turning violently at the sight.

Fishlegs bit his lip looking up in a panic. "Stitches?"

"I… I don't know-" Astrid stuttered. "Couldn't you?"

Fishlegs blanched a bit whiter, but he nodded stiffly and stood up to get the needle from the first aid kit.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran in just then, and Astrid wasted no time in grabbing the water and bandages from their arms. Turning back to Hiccup's unconscious shape, she dunked a rag into the water and rung it out before carefully running it along his side and chest to clean away the still-slimy blood.

Toothless rumbled lowly, tongue sliding out to lick his rider's hand as he stared sadly at Hiccup's face. Astrid caught the dragon's eyes and tried to smile, feeling bad that she couldn't offer more reassurance.

"He'll… he'll be okay, Toothless. Nothing can keep him down for long."

Toothless moaned, setting his head on the edge of the bed as he watched her work.

After getting Hiccup's torso cleaned, she moved to his upper arm which wasn't as dirty, yet she washed the grime away anyways. Once she reached his elbow, she gulped nervously before hesitantly and carefully washing the thick blood off the wound, avoiding contact with the actual abrasion for fear of hurting him and making it worse.

After his arm was cleaned, she wrung the rag out again in the now slightly tinted water before moving to his hand. She ran the cloth over his knuckles and between his fingers, holding his hand a bit longer once she had it clean. He felt warm, which caused her to frown and place her palm on his forehead in concern.

Just as she'd suspected, he was running a low-grade fever.

"Oh, Hiccup…" she sighed, thumb gently running circles against his cheek.

"I-I found the needle." Fishlegs huffed as he returned, holding said item in his fingertips. The twins backed off a bit fearfully, as though afraid Fishleg's would use the small point as a weapon. Chicken waddled up, and Tuffnut quickly picked her up and cuddled her close as a distraction, even Ruffnut joining in the fowl pampering- which wasn't exactly _normal_ for her.

Fishlegs stood there for a moment, just staring, before Astrid exploded in panic "Hurry!"

Fishlegs jumped before kneeling down and grabbing a handful of bandages and dabbing at the wounds. Astrid turned away, feeling herself tense up at the sight as her stomach rolled. She instead moved up to place Hiccup's head in her lap, running her fingers through his auburn hair and whispering soothing words against his ear.

"Okay… here we go…" Fishlegs murmured, moving slowly and carefully. "He might wake up, I'm not sure…"

The first incision was made, but Hiccup didn't stir. He was out _cold._ The only indication he made that he felt pain was that his brow creased and his screwed his eyes shut, as though he felt it yet it didn't quite bring him to consciousness.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're gonna be okay…" Astrid whispered, rocking back and forth soothingly as she waited for Fishleg's to finish. It didn't take long before she heard Fishleg's sigh heavily, along with the sound of rustling fabric and cloth.

"I-I brought his clothes-" Came Snotlout's quiet whisper.

Astrid looked up and reached for the shirt, pushing Hiccup into a sitting position so she could slide it over his head. She then carefully pulled his good arm up and into the sleeve, while Fishlegs carefully maneuvered Hiccup's injured and bandaged arm into the other.

"Er…" Fishlegs stuttered with a blush, looking up from under his helmet to cough awkwardly. "I… he got blood on his trousers to so-"

Astrid blinked, and realized what he meant. She moved slowly out from her place at Hiccup's head, gently setting him down onto a fluffed pillow before walking to the opposite side of the room by the twins and Chicken. Once Fishleg's called that he was done, she quickly turned around and hurried back.

"How is he?" She asked in concern.

"I'd feel better if Gothi came and took a look." Fishlegs said quietly. "I'm not a medic… but I think he'll be alright. If he isn't awake by tomorrow morning, I'll send the twins for Gothi and Stoick."

"Tell Snotlout to Terror Mail Stoick anyways." Astrid whispered, not looking at Fishlegs as she gently ran her hand down Hiccup's face, thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks.

"I will." Fishlegs assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I… uh… the rest of us will leave… do you want us to bring you anything for the night?"

"I'm good." Astrid replied, smiling lopsidedly. "I just want to be here when he wakes up."

Fishlegs smiled shyly in understanding, before turning and scuttling back to the others and shooing them out the door. Toothless watched them leave, turning and rumbling quietly as soon as they were gone. With one more lick to Hiccup's hand, the dragon rested his head on the bed and settled his body on the floor, letting out a sigh as his half-lidded eyes stared dazedly at Hiccup chest.

Astrid stood and went to the low burning fire pit, grabbing one of the chairs and sliding it over to Hiccup's bed. She leaned back against the chair, sighing in exhaustion while watching Hiccup's chest rise and fall beneath the blankets. Reaching for his injured hand, she gently wrapped her fingers in his, feeling the warmth radiating from them.

Nearly an hour later she stood and grabbed cool clean water, setting a wrung out rag on Hiccup's forehead to help bring down his slight fever. Once done, she leaned her arms on the bed, eyes fluttering as she fought sleep.

She bit her lip in concern, worried as to why Hiccup hadn't stirred since Fishlegs left. She desperately grabbed his hand again, praying that he'd be alright and would wake soon.

She went rigid when Hiccup shifted slightly, his low moan soft but most definitely there. Her head shot up and her eyes fixed on Hiccup's face, noting how his mouth was parted in a groan and his brows were pinched.

"Hiccup?" She whispered, grasping his hand tighter. "Babe, you awake?"

Hiccup let out a slow exhale, but didn't make any indication he'd heard her. She swallowed, glad to see that he was showing signs of wakefulness, but she wished she knew if he was in pain- or if he could at _least_ hear her voice.

"Hiccup… squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The seconds dragged into minutes for Astrid, but it wasn't moments later before Hiccup's fingers applied gentle pressure against hers. She let out a shuddering laugh, relief filling her as she bent down and kissed Hiccup's forehead.

"I'll be right here when you decided to open your eyes, Hiccup." She whispered quietly, lying her head beside his and her free arm going above their heads. "Just rest, I'm not leaving you."

Hiccup seemed to relax before he sighed gently again. Astrid gave a small smile as she watched his chest rise and fall in rhythm, the soft sound of his breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed- again I'm sorry if it was OC. :)_

 _-Kat (FanWriter02)_


End file.
